It Wasn't a Mistake Right?
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: One of the usual fights for Izaya and Shizuo: tearing through Ikebukuro, destroying everything in their path. Mothing out of the ordinary... Nothing until Izaya kisses Shizuo. Of course, it was just one of Izayas usual tricks to mess with Shizuo... right? Shizaya, rated for language


**I've been reading so much Shizaya stuff lately -.-" And then I got this idea, and then... yeah? **

**Disclaimer: I wish Durarara! was mine. That would be amazing. There would be a lot more Izaya, and a lot more Shizaya. (wishes of a yaoi fangirl)**

* * *

"IZAYA!"

"Shizu-chan."

"IZAYA!"

"Shizu-chan."

"IZZZZZAAAAAYAAAAAAA!"

"My gosh, how many times are you going to make me say this? _Shizu-chan."_

"Flea, get back here!"

Ah, the usually chaos: Izaya just showing up in front of Shizuo, Shizuo going on his usual rage, all that good stuff. As Shinra once said, "It wouldn't be Ikebukuro without Shizuo and Izaya destroying the city every other day." Well actually it was something like "It wouldn't be Ikebukuro without Celty driving around the city, although I should cover her entire body with a paper bag so that no one could see her and therefore never be able to understand her beauty leaving me to have her all to myself-" _sound of Celty smashing a pillow into Shinra's face._

You get my point.

On and on it went, innocent street signs and vending machines being thrown all over the entire city. As Kida once say (to a hot, older women), "Think of you as Izaya, and myself as the vending machine, waiting to smash you-" _sound of women smashing a purse into Kida's face._

Again, point proven (not really).

"You damn flea!" Shizuo screamed while lifting yet another vending machine (take a moment of silence to mourn another loss) in the air, and then chucking it at Izaya. Izaya easily dodged, using the tops of cars as his escape, much to the citizens panic. Izaya then casually flicked out a few knives from wherever he got them from (Erika proposed that he had a secret portal in his jacket, filled with knives and yaoi doushinji's about Shizuo and himself), and threw them at Shizuo.

Most of them got stuck in the stop sign Shizuo was trying to lift, although one did manage to scratch Shizuo's face, which served to make him even angrier. "Stop moving around so much!" Shizuo said while raising his hands up into the air, the poor stop sign in his hand.

"Awww!" Izaya said while jumping down from the cars and running closer and closer to Shizuo. Shizuo threw the stop sign, but right before it could hit Izaya, he jumped up into the air, landed on it for a split second, and then used his momentum to launch himself at Shizuo, who wasn't expecting this. "If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked, Shizu-chan. With your arms up and everything," Izaya said while quickly ducking from Shizuo's punches.

While Shizuo had his arm out, Izaya whipped out a knife and stabbed him. Shizuo let out a gasp of pain, and Izaya used that to get into Shizuo's defenses. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo for a millisecond before spinning away from Shizuo's grasp, laughing as he went. "There's your hug, Shizu-chan!"

"FLEA! Who would want to hug you?"

"What? Afraid of cooties? Don't worry, I got my shot from Shinra just the other day!"

"Huh?"

"Dumb protozoan," Izaya mumbled under his breath, smirk widening.

"Get back here," Shizuo said, lunging for Izaya. Izaya quickly jumped back and thus it started up once again.

"I do wonder, Shizuo, if you really hate me or not," Izaya said while easily dodging the flying poles and random punches if they were close to each other. He threw a knife, but Shizuo caught it and crushed it in his hand.

Wow. We've got a badass over here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shizuo said furiously while looking around for more vending to throw. Gosh darn it, he had already taken them all! Aw, well, might as well get started on uprooting the rest of the poles in the city, just to give the City Center people a whole bunch of work and money to spend!

"What that's supposed to mean is that maybe you don't hate me as much as you do," Izaya said, getting closer and closer. Shizuo let out a roar, but Izaya's mask didn't falter, as expected. "Maybe you actually _like me_, and want my attention."

"Maybe I should just throw you across the city, so you can see how much I like you," Shizuo said while grabbing onto Izaya's shoulders.

"Ah-ah-ah. Physical contact," Izaya said, letting out a small laugh of glee. This was just too easy. Shizuo's grip was tight and uncomfortable, but Izaya was unrelenting. "What's this Shizuo?" Izaya said, leaning closer and closer. "Do these fights turn you on?" Now he began whispering into Shizuo's ear, his hot breath tickling Shizuo's ear, making his whole body pulse. "Maybe... maybe you like me."

"Flea," Shizuo said, pulling Izaya back as fast as he could, glaring his typical glare. They were in the same breathing space, both intoxicating close to each other. Shizuo glared, trying to convince his arms to throw Izaya already so that later in the day Celty would type out:

_[Omg! I knew Izaya was from another planet! He's an alien! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE TO GET READY! IMAGINE THE ENTIRE WORLD INFESTED BY IZAYA'S!]_

And to which Shizuo would respond something like, "That would be interesting. I could kill an Izaya every day." And on and on the conversation would go.

A little off track.

"Shizu-chan? Hello, is it that hard for you to not blank out like the dumb ass you are for ten seconds? Helllllo? Izaya calling Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan please answer," Izaya droned on and on and Shizuo continued trying to convince his arms to _do something._ "Or maybe you like being like this. You do like me," Izaya said, a genuine smiling almost appearing onto his face. He forced himself to keep the mask on, though.

"Huh?"

And suddenly Izaya's lips were on his, Shizuo's eyes wide, yet hidden from behind his sunglasses, Izaya's closed tightly. Something warm passed through Shizuo's body as he felt waves of pleasure.

Sure, Shizuo had been kissed before, but this... this was something entirely new.

Addicting.

Izaya quickly broke off, a smirk on his face. Shizuo just stared at him, completely shocked. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I (don't) like you, too." With that, he began running back to his office, a slight skip in his step.

...3...

...2...

...1...

"IZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Shizuo's P.O.V

What was that?

What the hell was that flea thinking?

It's been seven days since I've last seen Izaya- which is good! I'm not hoping for anything, and I'm most definitively _not_ disappointed- and yet I can't stop thinking about that... uh... mouth-to-mouth contact.

I mean, why do something like that?

Well, duh.

To mess with me, to mess my life up, to make me angry, to make me annoyed, to piss me off (it all really just comes down to one thing). It's not like Izaya likes me, not in the way that he would harbor any feels for me. Fuck, I still have that bandages from the stab in my arm before he gave me that hug.

Heh. That was a nice hug, even if it lasted a couple of seconds.

But that's beside the point.

It didn't mean anything.

It didn't mean anything.

It didn't mean anything.

Why am I desperately hoping that it did?

"Shizuo?" Tom asked, stopping in the middle of the street.

"Eh?" I ask, snapping back into the present world.

"I was asking if you were listening," Tom said bluntly. I scratched the back of my head and racked my brain for something.

"About the red eggplants they found in that man's office, yeah?" Okay, what the serious fuck was that?

"Eggplants aren't red."

Ah, but a certain pair of eyes are.

"Of course they aren't," I said, slapping my head as if I could forget what I thought for a moment there. Tom began talking once again, and I tried to listen- I really did! Just...

Izaya.

What the hell was he thinking, kissing me in front of all those people?

I mean, he _will_ get attacked, I hope he knows. If people think we're lovers, he'll get attacked as my weakness, similar to what happened to that short perverted kid and his girlfriend. Not to mention that he will lose some of his street cred as an information broker.

WHY DO I CARE?!

"Russian Sushi? Who would like some Sushi? It's delicious," a voice said, pulling me back to reality. "Oh! Shizuo!" Simon said while handing me a flyer.

_Do YOU like sushi? Are YOU dating someone? Are YOU a stalker who wants to eat dinner with their beloved? Well then, come down and eat some deliciously WEIRD sushi for... COUPLE'S NIGHT! Couple's eat half off-_

"What is this?" I growled while looking up at Simon, crushing the pamphlet in my hand.

"Oh! Couple's night! We should go, Seiji! Look- couple night!

"Stalkers, too. Mm... okay."

"YAY!"

A young boy- Seiji, was it?- crashes into me, and I glare at him. However, a young girl stands in front of him- oh, this was the girl who Celty was talking about- and glares at me. "Jerk! Apologize!"

The entire street freezes.

"Anyways, Shizuo, you can bring a lovely someone with you!" Simon says. "Like a certain information broker, heheh."

My phone starts ringing. It's Kasuka.

"Kasuka," I say into it.

"Onii-chan, I heard the rumors. I didn't know you... uh, rolled that way, but don't worry. I fully support you being gay." He hangs up.

I stare at my phone in shock.

"Couple night!"

"Apologize!"

Oh, here comes the red hot rage.

I take the nearest pole and throw it as far as I can, ignoring the cries, before turning around and heading towards a certain _someone's_ office.

* * *

Izaya's P.O.V

I swear, I was not planning on kissing Shizuo.

Of course, this _pisses me off_.

_He's_ supposed to be the unpredictable one while _I'm_ supposed to be the cool, calm one. I don't do things unplanned; that's not how I role.

That's not how anyone roles, really, besides the crazy monster himself. But then again, he isn't exactly human, so I'll cut him some slack.

Just kidding. What a fucking idiot.

But what does that make me for kissing a fucking idiot? Even more idiotic then he is?

Heh. That isn't possible.

You see, this is why I choose not to love one human alone. Then again, this a monster not a- -

Wait. Wait just a second.

Did I just say _love?!_

Oh god...

...I cannot...

...be in...

love with...

...Shizuo, of all people.

Ah, fuck.

I am.

Shit, shit, shit! How could this happen?! Ah, damn, what's going on with me? What's wrong with me? These are human emotions, not something that should be expressed to some vile creature like him. Arg, no!

Whatever the cost, I cannot see him right now.

And, as if on cue, I hear from down the street a loud, "IZZZZZAYAAA!"

I let out a wide scream before raising my arms into the air, trying to figure out what to do.

Panicking.

I, Izaya Orihara, genius, mankind lover, and- let's face it- the hottest male in Ikebukuro (besides Shizuo... URG!), am _panicking. _

This is something new entirely.

"FLEA-!" Aw, my poor innocent door is now slammed onto the floor once again. "-BECAUSE OF- what are you doing?" It's then I realized that I have my hands raised up to the sides of my head.

"Uh, p-practicing my M-Matryoshka dance?"

"What?"

What a stupid turd cake. Why did I have to fall in love with _him_ of all people? Scratch that, of all creatures.

I sigh and try again. "My nyan cat dance and song, see? Nyanyanya-"

"SHUT UP, DAMN FLEA!"

I take a deep breath. Act normal, act normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Aw, Shizu-chan. Grow a sense of humor, would you?" I say, smirking at him.

"I'm going home," Namie says as soon as she sees Shizuo standing there out in the hallway. I laugh and wave goodbye.

"Who's she?" Shizuo asks.

"Eh? Who knows; she just, I don't know, hangs here and works for me?" I phrase it more like a question.

Damn, why am I being so uncertain?

"Do you... you know... love her?" Shizuo asks, totally off track. I almost laugh at his face, little seedlings of hope growing inside of me.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah right," Shizuo says, looking away. Wait-

THE TIPS OF HIS EARS ARE RED!

My seeds of hope turn into fully devolved plants.

"Shizuo," I say, but it's more like a moan.

I want him. I really do.

Not just lust, though.

I think I may actually lov- nevermind.

"What? Not 'Shizu-chan'?" He asks turning to me. I smirk.

"You like your nickname?"

"Oh, hell no."

"What are you here for anyways?"

_'Maybe I just wanted to see your face.'_

_'I wanted to talk to you.'_

_'Fucking you right now would be nice. Do you mind?'_

Heh. As if.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I SOUND LIKE A GIRL OUT OF A SHOJO MANGA! THIS A SHOUNEN ANIME! SHOUNEN!

Izaya Orihara, I would totally slap you across the face if that were possible... but I'm not a masochist.

Well, maybe I am. I fell in love with _Shizuo._

Urg. If I weren't atheist I would be praying for God to help me. But I am, so haha, nonexistent God!

"I was here because I'm pissed off and want to fight you! Why would you kiss me?!"

_'I can't stop thinking about you.'_

_'I'm now going insane because I want you.'_

"All those fucking rumors and shit are so annoying."

Oh.

"I mean, seriously. Who would want to be in a relationship with _you_?"

Ouch.

For a_ full two seconds_, my mask comes off.

I can openly feel the hurt, depression, and anger is written all over my face, which isn't good. I don't allow my mask to lift. _Ever._ Taking my mask off would be like... would be like stripping naked and dancing down Sunshine 66. Completely exposed.

Shizuo's staring, and I realize I must act quickly, and thus the mask is put back on.

I throw my head back and let out a laugh that thankfully doesn't sound tense or pained. I swallow and then begin smirking at him, forcing myself to get into it. I've acted like this for years, I can last a little longer. Loving him doesn't change anything, right?

Well, no. It changes _everything_.

I'm probably going to have to leave Ikebekuro. I couldn't stand getting in a fight with him right now, nor seeing his ugly- okay, maybe he's hot. Beyond the point- anymore. Which means that my war that I was planning is just going to end.

Lame.

"You think I'm into you?" I ask. "_You,_ of all creatures?" I look to the corner of the room, to where I have my emergency bag made. If I ever need to get out of the city fast, I can just grab that and go. Now, I'm not a coward, or anything, but it's good to be prepared for emergencies.

And this is one hell of an emergency.

"FLEA-"

"Shut UP!" I roar, and Shizuo stares in shock. I let out another laugh, this one of hysteria, before grabbing my bangs and shaking my head. It hurts, it hurts so much. "You want to know something?"

"Flea, are you-"

"You, sir, are an utter piece of monster shit, to whom does not fit under the class of 'human.'" I begin walking closer and closer to him, stopping just in front of him.

Six inches.

It's so small, yet such a large distance.

"You're annoying and destructive, and the exact opposite of me," I continue, leaning in closer. "I should hate you, and I have." I take a deep breath.

I need to kiss him once more before I leave.

So I do.

He struggles slightly, but I grab his arm and force him to comply, pushing him back against the wall.

It's addicting, and I force my tongue into his mouth. This warmth... this pressure... I want to go to sleep every night feeling it, to wake up and find it once again on my lips.

I don't want to let go, I really don't.

But I do.

"Ever heard the phrase 'Opposites Attraction'?" I ask, Shizuo openly gaping at me. I doubt that he's processing the words, but I don't stop to see if he understands. Inside I grab my bag and storm out of my office, disappearing into the night.

* * *

**You like it? I sure hope so... I procrastinated on all my homework for it xD Did the ending completely kill you? Was I being evil and sadistic (Izaya like)? I hope so.**

**I was going to end it here. **

**But, no, I'm not that mean. I just wanted to put in a random A/N that I'm not even sure if I want to keep.**

**So, read on, neh?**

* * *

Shizuo's P.O.V

I stand there for two minutes, my heart racing, feeling my pulse everywhere.

"Ever heard the phrase 'Opposites Attraction'?"

Oh my fucking God.

"IZAYA!" I scream before racing out of the apartment. Unlike all my other 'Izaya' screams, though, this one is filled with desperation and longing, of hopeless wanting. Of... something else entirely, perhaps. "IZAYA!" I scream as I race into the night.

I run through the streets, looking for him, but I don't find him. It's like he road some magical unicorn out of Ikebukuro as fast as he could.

What? I can think about rainbows and kittens and unicorns, too, right?

A hand suddenly grabs me from the behind and I punch the first thing behind which, which happens to be Celty's helmet.

_[Shizuo!]_ She types out.

"You're helmet! No, no one can see your beauty!" Shinra yells while running to go and get it. Why he's out, I don't understand, nor do I care. I have bigger things to worry about.

"Have you seen Izaya?" I ask, panting.

_[Izaya? Oh God, did he get you hit with another truck? Although, you don't look like you're hurt...]_

"No, no!" We don't have time for this! "Where is he?"

"Celty, here! Hurry up and put it on!" Shinra says while desperately shielding her from the crowd of onlookers. Celty grabs it and puts it over the spot where her head should be. "STOP LOOKING! SHOO! SHE'S TAKEN!" Shinra says childishly while waving the crowd away. Celty puts a hand on his shoulder before turning back to me.

_[Izaya... I might have seen him heading towards the train station, I'm not sure. It's dark.]_

"Thanks," I say before running in that direction, leaving behind an exasperated Celty and whiny Shinra.

I race to the station, shoving people stupid enough to stay in my way to the side. Most people, however see the hair and the sunglasses, and then run for their lives. It's a nice advantage of being me.

_Train departing to Kyoto leaving in three minutes. _

_Train departing to Tokyo Tower leaving in ten minutes. _

_Train departing to-_

GOD DAMN, WHICH TRAIN IS IZAYA GOING ON?

I race to the ticket booth, knocking innocent people out of the way. The lady in the booth shivers, obviously knowing who I am. "Do you know who Izaya Orihara is?"

"U-Uh, I-I know o-of him... B-But I've never s-spoken to him before," the lady says, and I curse under my breath.

"Hey! It's Shizuo!"

"Eh? Masaomi, pointing is rude."

"Since when?"

I turn around to see the three high school kiddos who have been oddly involved in everything messed up in this city. I quickly race towards them because I know that they know Izaya. I grab the black-haired, wimpy kid by the shoulders and demand, "Izaya. Did you see him?"

"E-Eh?" He says, looked terrified.

"Oh! Shizuo-kun!" The boy with bleached hair says while waving his hands around. "You're supposed to be scary... not good with the ladies."

I don't care about the ladies. I only care about one man.

"Masaomi, that's being rude, too," the wimpy kid says, so I shake him a little to get his attention.

"Orihara-san went to Platform E," the girl with glasses says softly. "The train will be leaving in-" she checks her watch "-less than two minutes."

"Thanks," I say before taking off, not bothering to buy a ticket. I'm sure if I wasn't the Monster of Ikebukuro, then I would have been chased after and demanded money. The crowd parts when they see me, and I race to Platform E, hoping to make it in time.

_"Last calls for people boarding the train at Platform E. Again, last call for people boarding the train at Platform E."_

One last curve for me to pass, so I sprint with all I've got.

I finally make it onto the platform, but I can't find who I'm looking for. No one with ebony hair and a fuzzy jacket, where a couple, let's say, hundred, knives are hidden. No cold red eyes that completely captivate me, or kisses me in a way to where it's easily becoming addicting.

"IZAYA!" I call, but I hear no response. Why would he, really? Well, then again, why would he not?

And then I finally see him. He sits inside of a train compartment, eyes focused on his phone.

"Izaya," I gasp, glad to have finally, _finally_ found him. He can't hear me because I barely spoke over a whisper, and yet he looks up. We stare at each other, he's shocked, I'm relieved that he's there, that I can tell him that I do care for him, but didn't notice it. He stands up, almost in a daze, and begins walking out of the train.

At that moment the train doors snap close and it begins to take off.

* * *

Izaya's P.O.V

It's him.

I don't know how, but I knew that if I looked up, he would be there.

We spend the next couple of seconds just staring at each other.

I didn't think that this would get anymore cliche, but apparently I was proven wrong, for once.

I stand up, ready to go to home, to see what he has to say. Is he going to laugh in my face or accept my feelings? Perhaps he's so stupid that he didn't even understand what I meant.

Probably the last one.

But before I can figure it out, the doors slam shut in my face, almost taking my nose off.

I jerk backwards, and stare at him as our pace grows and grows. He looks shocked, and then pissed, and then yells something that I can't understand. I stare, trying to figure it out, but the trains going to fast, and soon enough I can't see him.

I walk up to the front of the cabin, and try to find the train break, but I realize that I could go to jail if I pull that for an invalid reason, thus keeping me away from what Shizuo wanted to say to me.

Anticipation rolls through me, but I shake it off.

It's probably because he doesn't understand what I said. Probably because he just wants to laugh at me and then throw giant hunks of metal at me. Probably because he just wants to tell me that I'm creepy, and doesn't want to be with me.

I sigh and take a seat.

Now to figure out what to do. I could go back to Ikebekuro, to hear words of rejection. I could get off the train and wait to see if Shizuo would come. Or I could just completely ignore what he tried to tell me, and continue on with my journey.

Yeah, no. I'm not doing the last one.

But, at the same time, I'm not sure for what I should do. It's really not that far of a distance from the next station to my house... I guess I could just wait at the station, and if he doesn't show up after... let's say, three(?) trains, then I'm going to go home and figure out what I should do next.

God damnit, why did he have to show up at the train station. It leaves me with such..._ human_ emotions.

I'm the one who's supposed to create this feelings of distress and, and then observe how humans react, because I love them so. I shouldn't be feeling whatever this is.

He gets me all twisted up.

Fifteen minutes later, I get off the train and sit at the platform, and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Fourty-five minutes go by, then an hour.

He isn't coming.

An hour and a half.

I said after three trains, so why am I still sitting here, still hoping?

Two hours.

With a dejected sigh, I slowly raise from my seat and walk to the exit of the station.

That damn monster! He totally lead me on, and now I'm totally disappointed!

Arg, this damn emotions.

I slowly trudge home, my steps slow and sluggish. Heck, someone could attack me right now, and I would totally allow them to just slaughter me without paying any attention.

Because any physical pain can't compare to this.

Because a certain monster is an idiot.

Because I'm even stupider for falling for him for reasons I'm not even sure of.

"Eh? Orihara-san!" Oh, look. It's Mikado, leader of the Dollars.

"Yes?" I ask, dejected.

"Nothing, you just look really bad. Is everything alright?" He's such a stupid, naive child... of course nothing is alright!

But I don't yell at him, or anything. I just give a sigh and pat his head awkwardly.

Heh.

I'm so pathetic.

"Ryuugamine-san! I'm sorry I'm late, I was held up by something." Oh, look. It's the Anri, who's basically the Slasher.

"I-It's okay!" Mikado says while raising his hands in defense.

"Is this a date?" I ask in envy.

"Yes?" Anri says while Mikado says, "No." They both look at each other with wide eyes.

"Yes," Mikado tries again, while Anri says, "No." They both stare at each other again, and then let out a small laugh. My insides burn with jealousy, and I awkwardly pat Mikado's head, as well as ruffle Anri's hair, before setting off again.

What a stupid, stupid creature, leading me on. Urg, I'm so depressed right now, it's not even funny. Someone should not hold this kind of power to make someone depressed over another person.

Wait a minute...

Is that practically what I do for a living?

Eh. Humans are funny.

I sigh for about the billionth time in less than a minute. I feel so hollow right now, it's-

Wait.

What's that I hear?

I strain my ears, trying to listen.

There it is again!

"I...AAAA!"

My heart begins beating wildly as I turn.

No way.

But, there it is, my name, said in the way that only one person would say it. "IZZZAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAA!"

"Shizuo," I gasp out, my voice straining against the loud crowds.

"IZZZZZZAAAAAYYYA!" It's coming from behind me, right? "IZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAA!" No, from the front.

But no, I'm wrong. It comes from the side, and suddenly the famed Monster of Ikebukuro in standing right in front of me, panting heavily.

I stare at him as my fingers wrap themselves around the knife in pocket, and then unwrap. I swallow heavily, and nod my head slightly. "Shizu-chan."

"Why didn't you come back?" He asks, much to my confusion.

"Come back? Come back where?"

"To the train station, dumb ass. I told you that I would be waiting for you, remember?" I face palm, hardly daring to believe it.

"You are such a fucking idiot, it's not even funny. Shi-zu-chan," I say, breaking his name up. "How to hell was I supposed to here you?" Shizuo shrugs innocently and it almost looks... cute.

Not that I would ever say something like that out loud.

Yet.

"Well, since we've got that little misunderstanding cleared up, I think I'll be leaving now," I say before spinning on my heels and walking the opposite direction. Hm, my office isn't this way, but I think Shinra's is. I'll say hi to him and Celty before coming back home, so that that will give Shizuo plenty of time to get the hell away from me and here.

Yup, sounds good.

"Wait a moment, flea," Shizuo says while grabbing onto my arm. I try to shake it off, but it doesn't work. "Don't you want to hear my reply?"

Oh, fuck yeah.

But I can't be like that. Why? Because I'm Izaya Orihara, and it's in my nature to make everything harder for Shizuo, even if it tortures me.

"Reply? What do you mean by reply?" I ask while 'innocently' batting my eyes.

"To... to, uh, what you said," Shizuo says, scratching his neck awkwardly. I notice that the crowds are watching us, but I don't find myself caring. "You do mean what I thought you meant, right?"

"What did you think I meant, Shizu-chan?" I ask, smiling my smirkish smile.

Why must I make everything like this.

"Flea, about the whole Oppos-"

"Oh, that. So what are you trying to say."

"Well, basically-"

"Or perhaps you did get the wrong idea, and what happens next, whatever you say, be it good or bad, will change the course of humanity. Oh, humanity. How I love you- you're so silly! Yes, yes."

"Flea, listen."

I, however, continue on my rant, afraid that if I stop, he'll say something I don't want to hear.

"Ah, yes, humanity. Trying to be unpredictable, yet so predictable in so many ways. There are special cases, of course- I would say you, Shizu-chan, but you're a monster so you don't count."

"FLEA!"

"Mikado is a pretty good example... not really. I figured out that he-"

Suddenly a warm pair of lips have captured my own. I instantly melt into it, but before it can become really passionate, the stupid blockhead pulls away.

"I'M TRYING TO SAY THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DAMN FLEA!"

* * *

**Okay, actual ending. I should probably delete that random author's note in the middle of the chapter... as soon as I don't feel as lazy, urg. **

**What'dya think? I'm not used to writing for Durarara, as this is my first fanfiction for it, but... yeah... It's only my second yaoi, too, but they're hot together... You know what? This probably makes no sense. **

**Just please leave a review. Pretty please?**


End file.
